Sheike and Svenn
by Sushy
Summary: Two lovebirds in love, nice, who start their Pokémon adventure with lots of crazy stupid things that I make them go through. See if you like them, and give me ideas!
1. Introduction

A/N - Ok ahm...This is my first story here. I've already seen some really good pokémon stories, I hope I can make some stories as interesting as those…

Disclaimer: All the information on Pokédex was invented by me. But I don't own the names of the Pokémons, those are Nintendo's. But the characters are MINE P

Anyway, I'll start by saying that I've been obcessed with pokémon ever since they where invented, and even though people think it's childish, I really like it. I've thought of many different stories already, and I want to write some of them down… See if you like this one!

**Introduction**

**Chapter 1**

"Wake up…Come on…" said this gentle voice. Sheike opened her eyes and closed them again. _Too lazy to get up… The bed is warm… _she thought. She rolled over to the other side.

"Wake up sleepy – head!" Sheike immediately recognized the voice. It was her boyfriend, Svenn.

They were in the middle of the forest, and they had been going on on their Pokémon adventure together for quite a few months now, as a couple. Cute right? Although, Sheike was actually the one who was battling and training. She wanted to go to the Pokémon League. Svenn only came to accompany her on her journey. He was helping her, but what he really wanted was to see her fulfill her dream since she was a little girl. To go to Pokémon League and battle with the pokémon she had caught and raised. It didn't matter to her if she came in first or in last. She just wanted to show everybody else that she was capable of doing it.

"I SAID… GET UP!! Don't you want to catch some pokémon or train a little bit before we get to the lake?"

"Aaaaaaaah" Sheike said with a big zombie voice. "Remind me again when did I ask for a wake up call?…"

" As long as I'm here, I won't let you waste time. You had enough time to sleep already!"

Sometimes it was as if Svenn was more worried with Sheike's training than she was… Lately she was more happy with his presence than the pokémon she caught. But anyway…

"Ok… race you to the lake!!" Sheike immediately got up in an attempt to start a race but fell flat on her face. _Damn sleeping bag! _She thought.

"Don't worry, you wouldn't have gotten away. I run faster than you and you know it!"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah…" Sheike got up, spit the dirt that had gotten into her mouth and packed her things.

"Well I feel like letting Pidgey out for a bit."

"Yeah good. I'll see if there are any pokémon around for him to battle a little bit."

Svenn went off and Sheike searched her bag for a pokéball that had a circle with a star on it. This was her system to know which pokéball had which type of pokémon. If the pokémon was of the normal type, like Pidgey, she would draw the symbol of 'normal' pokémon. A circle with a in the middle. If it was a fire, it would have a little flame, water it would have a drop and so on…

She lifted it and said with excitement: "Go Pokéball!!" The ball fell and a big flare of light took over the area around her, then a Pidgey appeared.

"Pidgey?"

"Hey Pidgey! And how are you today??"

"_I'm good and you?"_

Sheike's eyes shinned. Yes, since she was a little girl, she had found out that she could talk to Pokémon. But not all pokémon. She could only talk to those who let her do it. It was a rather complicated thing, and she had been trying to control it ever since she was 5 years old. She was 15 now, and she could already understand some tricks. She could feel when pokémons were sad, and also when they were happy. She could even detect when some of them were telling lies! But nobody knew about this. Only Svenn of course. She was afraid that if people found out about it, they would use her to control pokémons or other terrible experiments. She preferred to keep it just between them, until she could control it completely.

"Ah! I'm so tired…"

"_And what's new about that? You're ALWAYS tired..._"

"Hey!! Not true!"

"Talking to yourself now?" Svenn came up behind her.

She looked at him. She really loved him. He was so handsome. He was 17 but just a few inches taller than her. He had short brown hair and deep brown eyes. Unlike other people, she didn't think his eyes were like everybody else that had brown eyes. His eyes were deep and she blushed every time he looked directly at her.

"I was talking to Pidgey. I know I AM crazy but not to that point!"

This was the only weird thing about talking with pokémon. She only had to talk normally to them, like everybody else. To give orders to your pokémon, trainers always talked to them as if speaking with another person. The weird part is that she was the only one that could hear the answer from the pokémon. For example, if Svenn had been there earlier he would have listened Pidgey say "Pidgey Pidgey" instead of what she had heard. To her, it's as if they answered her like a normal person. When she was younger this caused her some trouble…People thought she was crazy!

"Yeah right…Remember that time, when your mother took you out for some grocery shopping?..." Svenn started his story, the one he ALWAYS chose to make fun of her about talking to Pokémons.

"Oh no not that story again!"

"Yes…Remind me again…There was a Jigglypuff right in front of the store, right? And…"

"Yes I know, do you have to rememberthat every time you see me talking to a pokémon??"

"Yes. Come on now, tell the story…" He saw her trying to hide a smile.

"_What happened?? Oh tell me I wanna know!" _

" Great, now he wants to know the story!!!"

"Good job Pidgey!" Svenn laughed and Pidgey flew over to his shoulder. "Come on tell him!"

"All right fine…I went with my mom to the store, and she told me to wait for her outside because there were too many people inside. So I stayed there next to Jigglypuff. Then she came up to me and started to ask me questions."

" This is the funny part." Svenn smiled while waiting for the rest.

"Ok so she asked me first my name. I said: My name is Sheike."

"_Well what's so funny about that?"_

"At the same time there was an adult passing by and he thought I was talking to him and said: Hello I'm Jake!"

"_hahaha! And what did you do??"_

"Well what could I do?? I told him the truth: I'm sorry sir, I was talking to Jigglypuff! He just laughed at me and said: Oh kid's today, full of imagination… Here, have a lollypop! And he gave me one… "

"And then…" Svenn said impatientely.

"And then… Jigglypuff asked me if she could have my lollypop. I was really selfish when I was younger, so I told her: NO you CANT have my lollypop! And just at that time, there was a friend of mine coming, and she just turned to me and said: Well I didn't want it anyway!!! And I'm never lending you my pokémon dolls again! And she left…"

"_Wow that jigglypuff was seriously giving you trouble!"_

"Yeah… Well anyway, I was starting to get tired of her, so I said: can you please leave now? And this old lady that was sitting next to me just got up and said: What a rude child!!! Can't an old lady sit and rest for a bit!!! I'm not young like you, my legs are tired!! And I got pretty scared because she was waving her cane at me… Anyway I told her: I'm so sorry madam it's just this Jigglypuff … but she wouldn't listen to me… She just left."

"And the best part now…"

"And then I just turned to her and said: That's it!! I've had enough of you, leave NOW!"

"_Let me guess… another person came?"_

"Yes. My Mom."

"_What?????"_

Svenn started to laught now, because he knew how the story ended.

"Well, she came and she was looking at me with her eyes wide open: That is not what I taught you young lady!! Where are your manners?? And she pretty much grounded me after that."

"_And the Jigglypuff? What happened to it?"_

"I have no idea. I never went back there with my mom. The old lady came and talked to her and my mother thought I was some kind of lunatic, screaming at old ladies, screaming with her, lying and accepting things from strangers…"

"_What a mess! But it's a funny story!"_

"I still like to remind her of it." Svenn was laughing and started to make an impression of the old lady getting up and running around with her cane and saying: "How dare you young lady!!??"

"Ha ha ha very funny! Well know that we have made fun of me, can we please go to the lake??"

"Sure. With all of this I forgot to tell you, there's a spot there full of Caterpies and Rattatas. You can take Pidgey there."

"Oh great it's been a while since my last battle!! Come on Pidgey, show them what you've got!!"

Pidgey opened his wings and flew right up to the sky. Sheike wanted him to become a big strong Pidgeot and fast, so that he could take her and Svenn to ride on the clouds. She had always wanted to fly on the back of her Pokémon. To feel free. Away from all worries… She knew she had a lot of work ahead of her, but she was proud of every single pokémon she had so far. She had six with her. All caught with Svenn's help and lot's of adventures.

A/N - ok so… This is my story so far, I'll tell you more about the other pokémons on the next chapter, if I get good reviews. I know it might seem dull but I am just starting to make you understand the story.


	2. The rescue!

A/N – Soo…The first chapter was only so that you could understand a bit more about the story. Here I'll write about a little rescue and a new friend that Sheike and Svenn encounter.

Disclaimer: again, the Pokémons belong to Nintendo and that stuff, but the Pokédex reports and the characters belong to me myself and I. )

**The rescue!**

**Chapter 2**

It didn't take them too long to find the spot Svenn mentioned. They approached the Caterpies and Sheike started to look for one that looked strong to fight her Pidgey.

"So are you going to capture a Caterpie?" Svenn asked her.

"Hmm…Nah, I don't think so. I have enough pokémons for now, so until they are all evolved, I won't capture another one. I prefer to do it like that."

"Ok. So which one should Pidgey attack...I think that one is pretty strong!"

He pointed at a Caterpie that was helping another one find food by lifting a rock the size of itself with its tail.

"Yeah I think that one will be good. Now let's see if it doesn't run away. GO PIDGEY!"

And with that, the Pidgey that was flying over the whole area, dived and startled all the Caterpies and Rattatas there. They immediately panicked and started to run away, and whilst they were running, Sheike pointed at the same Caterpie as before, that was frozen solid in the middle of the confusion.

"There Pidgey!! That one!"

Pidgey flew over near the Caterpie, and stopped right in front of it. The difference of size was quite big, and Sheike wondered if the Caterpie was paralyzed in fear. All the other pokémons had run away now, it was only Pidgey vs Caterpie.

"Well…are you just going to stand there?? Attack it! Use a Wing Attack!" Sheike was getting impatient.

"Ahm Sheike… I think there's something wrong." Svenn was looking at the both un-moving pokémon, and he looked puzzled.

"What's the matter Pidgey?..."

"_This isn't a Caterpie."_

"What are you kidding me?? Of course it is!!! See??" Sheike took her Pokédex from her pocket and pointed it at the Caterpie. The pokédex started to make the report.

Ditto, the Bubblegum-chewed-and-spit-out looking Pokémon. This pokémon only has one attack Transform. It takes its enemy form and also learns all his attacks. Ditto is friendly by nature . 

"--'…" a big drop appeared on the back of Sheike's head. "Well…I knew it… I was just waiting to see if you guys knew about it…"

Svenn looked at her with a face that looked something like this :

"Well I don't care if it's a chewed and spit out bubble gum, I just want to train Pidgey!"

"Yes but the problem is… Now it will transform into Pidgey."

"Oh right. Anyway, Pidgey, Wing Attack!!!"

Pidgey attacked the ditto/caterpie with a powerfull Wing Attack, and immediately the ditto transformed into Pidgey, and performed a Tackle. Pidgey was hit but recovered fast and flew right up, diving and Tackling ditto/pidgey.

"Come on Pidgey!! Finish him off with Gust!!"

Pidgey obeyed and started flapping its wings and created a Gust that threw ditto/pidgey to a tree near by. It hit it rather violently and fell. A few seconds later, it became Ditto and didn't move.

"Well done Pidgey!!" Sheike jumped and hugged her Pidgey. Then she heard a noise and looked just in time to see Svenn throwing a Pokéball at Ditto, and catching it.

Sheike stared and Svenn with a surprised look.  
"Wow, you're catching pokémon now?"

"Well, you never know. I think this Ditto, if it's well trained, it can be useful to become like the enemy and have its attacks. I'll help you."

"Thanks…" Sheike blushed. "But why don't you carry and train it? I know you like pokémon…"

"Ok I'll carry this one. But you'll train it!"

"Ok fine." They hugged and kissed for a moment.

"_Aaaaah come on, get a room!"_

"Shut up Pidgey." Sheike returned Pidgey to his pokéball. "Now let's get to the lake."

Later on…

Sheike and Svenn looked at the beautiful sight in front of them. There was this huge lake that was sparkling and had many pretty flowers around it. The trees looked really comfortable and they decided to take a nap under the warm sun and cool breeze.

"Wow it's so quiet here…" Sheike closed her eyes and lay next to Svenn who was making himself comfortable.

"You bet…" They fell asleep for a little bit, but 10minutes later woke up with the sound of a big commotion not far from them.

"AAAAAHHHH Help meeeee!!! Somebody!!! Please!!!"

Sheike jumped and started to look everywhere to see what the noise was all about. She spotted a little girl near the lake and something on the water splashing.

"Please!!! Somebody help my Bellsprout!!!"

Sheike got up and ran next to the girl, Svenn trying to follow but tripped on a rock and fell flat on his face. (A/C - they tend to do this quite a lot here…)

"What's the matter?? What's happening???"

"mmmyahemmmamaehyyhammBellsproutalafmmmimammmmiiieehhammGoldeenmieiaham…"

"… ahm… what?"

"my…Bellsprout..mmyaaymamyam…" the girl was talking gibberish and Sheike didn't understand a word she said, between the crying and splashing."

"Fine whatever, Svenn try to calm her, I'll save her Bellsprout."

She reached her bag and took a Pokéball that had a water drop drawed on it. She lifted it and screamed

"GO SEEL!"

A seal looking pokémon appeared, with a little horn on its head and with its tongue out.

"Seel, go help that Bellsprout! It's being attacked by a Goldeen!" _At least that's what I think the girl was mumbling about…_she thought.

"_Right away!_" Seel jumped into the water and swimmed to the place where the Bellsprout was.

"Seel, use Slam and Take Down. You just have to scare Goldeen away. Then bring Bellsprout back here!"

Seel dived and the commotion stopped for a bit. A few moments later, a Bellsprout came up and started to hit its leafs on the water in an attempt to swim.

"_Somebody help me!! I can't swim!! Help!!"_

"Don't worry Bellsprout, Seel will help you!"

Just then, a Goldeen came flying out of nowhere, and was going to use Horn Attack on Bellsprout, when Seel came from the other side and hit Goldeen with its tail, sending it flying away to the other side of the lake.

"Yes! Good Seel, now bring Bellsprout!"

Seel placed Bellsprout on his back and took him out of water. The girl that was watching the scene from behind, next to Svenn, ran as fast as she could to catch her Bellsprout, but bumped on Sheike which made her fall on the water.

"Oh Bellsprout thank god you're safe!!" The girl kissed and hugged her Bellsprout. Seel just stood next to Sheike that was all wet and had her hair all over her face. Svenn helped her get up and tried to stop her from strangling the little girl.

"Ok so… Can you tell us how did your Bellsprout end up in the water? You know they can't swim…" he asked the girl.

"Yes I know, It was an accident… I was walking my Bellsprout and it slipped and fell… I don't have any other Pokémon with me so I couldn't do anything. Thank you so much for helping me!"

"What's your name?" Sheike tried to be friendly but was still thinking of how to send the girl to the lake without being too suspicious. She gave up when smoke started to come out of her ears.

"I'm Susy, but my friends call me Pucca!"

"Hi Susy…" Sheike said in a zombie voice, Svenn gave her a little bump and she corrected herself "I mean…hi…Pucca…" and then threw a deadly look at Svenn.

"Hi, I'm Svenn and this is my girlfriend, Sheike!" He said that with a proud voice. He loved Sheike ever since he had laid eyes on her. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Long brown hair that shinned, brown eyes that were a little bit pushed aside, making her look like a little Chinese princess. They had been going out almost for a year now, and he was happy that they were so happy together!

"Are you too Pokémon trainers?? That's so cute, a couple fighting together!" Pucca seemed excited.

"Well actually I'm just helping Sheike. She's the one that's training."

"Oh and how have you been doing so far?"

"Well I have 6 pokémon with me. Svenn caught a Ditto earlier."

"Well I think you guys must be tired, please I insist on you coming to my house, I'll ask my mom to cook dinner for you, as a way of thanking you for saving Bellsprout!"

Sheike immediately forgot about the water incident and hugged the little girl. It had been a while since they had had a decent meal…

A/N – ok this is it for now. I'll continue if I get good reviews )


	3. Flashback

A/N – Hope you enjoy this one ) I'll talk about how did Sheike get Seel.

**Flashback**

**Chapter 3**

They followed Pucca to her village. She was walking and holding hands/leafs with Bellsprout. It seems that they really liked each other.

"So what's the name of this village?" Svenn asked, curiously.

"Oh, you're in Lake City!" Pucca was proud of her village. It was really cozy. People on the streets would laugh and smile, nobody looked sad or angry, except for a man that had just stepped on some Pochyena sh. All the houses were big and with white and blue colors. There were little stands that were selling pokémon t-shirts, photos from pokémon that could be seen on the lake etc…

"Wow, they sure seem to like Water Pokémon." Said Sheike while she saw a group of little girls pass by with 3 Squirtles, 2 boys with a Marill each and one woman in her late 30's with a Totodile.

"Of course! You see, every Sunday they make this competition on the lake, the Pokémon Race! The winner gets a Rare Candy!"

"That makes pokémon's level go up by one right?"

"Yeah, and if the contestants make their pokémons evolve quickly, they can swim faster. And then, when they reach lvl100 they get another prize!"

"Oh what is it??"

"You get a statue done of your pokémon, and they put the pokémon's name and trainers name and go to the Hall of Fame!"

"That's quite nice!" Sheike imagined her Seel, already in the Dewgong form on the Hall of Fame of Lake City!"

"Yes… I would really like for my Bellsprout to compete, but unfortunately it can't swim…"

"Are only water pokémon aloud in this race?"

"No, of course not. If the pokémon can swim, it can enter the race! The only rule is that the contestant must have their Pokémon on 20 different races before it can go to the Hall of Fame… imagine, if your Seel were already of lvl 100 it wouldn't be fair."

"Oh I get it… That's a good idea. But I bet you have to pay to enter this race." Svenn knew how much people did everything to get money…

"Yes of course…but it's not very expensive, that's why many people enter the race!... Oh here, this is my house!! Hey Mom!!"

This lady on her early 30's was cleaning the entrance, she looked quite pretty and a lot like Susy. Susy was blond, with short hair and her mother too. But she had blue eyes, while her mother had green.

"Mommy these two trainers helped Bellsprout! It fell on the lake and was attacked, but they saved him!"

"Oh thank you so much! Bellsprout has been on the family for already 4 years now! I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to him!"

"4 years?? And it hasn't evolved?" Sheike looked at Bellsprout. It didn't look too weak… Why wasn't it already on the Weepinbell or even Victreebell stage?

"I don't know, but we don't train it much you see? This is a peaceful town, nobody battles here anymore, they don't want to hurt their pokémon, because of the race."

"Hmm… Well that explains it."

"Mommy can they stay for dinner?? I want to hear all about their adventures!!" Susy started to pull her mom's skirt.

"Of course they can! Please come in."

Their house was just as pretty on the inside as on the outside. It was already 8pm so Susy's mother asked them to sit on the living room while she put the rest of the table and cooked some more dinner.

"Oh we don't want to be any trouble really" Sheike said politely.

"No, you're no trouble at all! Make yourselves comfortable. I'm Yoko Nitsu by the way."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Nitsu and you have a wonderful house." Svenn started sucking up. Nah just kidding, he was being polite too.

"Sit and tell me all about your stories!!! You know, my dad he's American, he met my mom while he was training pokémon and they fell in love. I grew up listening to all of his adventures! He's now away for a few weeks, searching for a pokémon that he had always wanted, and he'll be back as soon as he catches it!"

"What pokémon does he want?"

"I'll tell you later. Tell me, where did you get your Seel?? It's so powerfull! I'm sure he could win the race!!"

Sheike picked up the pokéball with the water drop and let Seel out. He started to look around the living room while she started to tell the story.

"Well, Seel was actually the second pokémon I got. But I didn't exactly capture it. I was walking with Svenn and we were trying to find a place to stay. We were so tired and we had already been walking for ages! Then we saw this really old bridge. We thought that maybe we could cross it and find a PokéCenter. We started going, I went in front, and Svenn waited a few seconds to follow me, so that the bridge wouldn't break. It was made of wood and the rope holding it together seemed like it was going to rip any second. But we thought that if we were careful, nothing wrong would happen."

"Wow, I would be scared to hell! I'm afraid of heights!"

"Yes but we really needed a place to stay, it was getting dark and we only had one pokémon with us to fight against whoever attacked us. Anyway, I was almost reaching the other side, when the piece of wood that was underneath me broke! And I fell!"

"Oh my God, were you hurt???" Susy's eyes widened.

"No, I was able to hold on to the rope. Svenn ran to grab my hand, but before he could reach me, the rope broke and I fell!"

"And what was under the bridge???"

"There was water, but I didn't know if there were any rocks, I thought I was going to be really hurt. And then out of nowhere, water starts coming in my direction and I fall gently on the water!"

"How was that possible!?"

"Well, when I turned, standing on a rock was Seel. Apparentely he had used Water Gun under water to create a big water "chair" and I was able to not hurt myself."

"Wow… Your Seel is a hero!"

"Yes he is. And then I tried talking to him. He told me he saw me falling and that he hated to see people get hurt and --…"

"What??? Your Seel answered you??"

Sheike started to get red…_Damn I forgot she can't know I speak to pokémon…_ Svenn tried to help her cover it with a lie.

"What she means his, she connected with Seel and she felt that he was trying to help her…Because he's a good Seel!"

At that moment, Seel came next to Sheike and put his head on her lap.

"_You almost got caught there!"_ Sheike smiled in a way telling him "uuf"… and continued telling the story.

"Yes and… Well then I… I asked Seel to do the same thing he had done for me, and help Svenn. So Svenn jumped and Seel used Water Gun on him too."

"Yeah and before when she asked me to jump I thought she was crazy, but then I saw Seel and I understood everything."

"That must have been quite an adventure! And after that Seel followed you?"

"Yes."

"That's nice! I'm starving I'm going to see if dinner is ready!"

She left the room leaving Sheike and Svenn talking in a low voice.

"Oh my god, that was a close one…Thanks for covering it up!" Sheike whipped the sweat from her forehead.

"Don't worry. And I was thinking already of another lie if you started to tell that Seel asked you to come with us because there he would never evolve into a Dewgong, which he really wants."

"_That's right and I'm getting close to it everyday now, thanks to you and Svenn!"_ Seel licked Sheike's hand and she hugged him. Susy came in quickly and said: Dinner's ready!!!!

When they were already on the table, the doorbell rang.

"Now who could that be?" Mrs. Nitsu went to open the door and screamed with delight: "Oh Susy it's Daddy!!"

"DADDY!!!!" She passed right by Sheike, again throwing her to the floor and ran to the door where her dad picked her up and hugged her.

"Schmopsieeee Pooooo!!! I missed you!!" He said while he kissed Susy. "How are you darling??" and kissed Mrs. Nitsu. "It's so good to be home! I have a surprise for you! I caught the pokémon I've always wanted! It's right here on this pokéball!"

"Let me see daddy!! Oh we have guests!!"

"Guests??"

 I'm going to skip this part, ok so they explained Mr. Nitsu everything. 

"Ah thank you for saving Bellsprout! Come, come see my latest catch!"

He pressed the button and the little pokéball became bigger, he threw it on the floor and a flash of light appeared. When it disappeared, this little cute pokémon was there, standing next to them. Sheike picked up her Pokédex to make a report of it.

A/N – Ha ha want to know which pokémon is it?? Well I'm sorry to say that I can't think of any pokémon right now, well I can but I can't seem to choose. So I'll write more about it later. Tell me what you think!!


	4. Fire Liar

**A/N** – Well, le'ts find out about that pokémon! I'll introduce one more from Sheike and Svenn's team! Also I'll make them go on a little adventure…

**Disclaimer** - Same as always...not Pokémon rights, all to Nintendo etc etc :P Pokédex descriptions all mine!

* * *

**Fire Liar**

**Chapter 4**

Charmander the Fire Pokémon. This pokémon has a flame on it's tail and it is said that if the flame on its tail disappears, he dies. He's also considered to be of the dragon type. Evolves into Charmeleon and then Charizard.

"Wow daddy a Charmander!! It's so cute!!"

"Char!Char!" the Charmander waved its tail. The fire was strong, and the pokémon also looked strong.

"I've always wanted one! You see, when I went to get my first pokémon, I could only have Bulbasaur, it was the only one left… I trained it hard, and it became a powerfull Venusaur. But the pokémon I really wanted was Charmander. I made a promise to myself, when Susy is 12 years old, she will start her own training with this Charmander and make it a strong and powerfull Charizard!" Everyone could see his eyes sparkling while we talked.

"Yes because, fire type is my favorite type of pokémon!" Susy added while playing with Charmander.

"You live in Lake City, you have a Bellsprout and your favorite type is Fire… Charming." Sheike looked a little bit like this:

"Char!Charmander!Char!"

"Oh what does he want daddy??"

"Ahm…I think he wants food."

"No, he says he wants to talk with me." Everyone looked at Sheike with a confused look. She once again forgot that while they only heard Charmander say his name, she had heard him say _I need to speak with you later. It's important!"_

"How do you know that?" Mr. Nitsu didn't look very happy. I think he isn't the kind of person to say he's wrong. "I'm sure he's just hungry. Let's all eat!"

Everyone sat at the table, eating the delicious meal that Mrs. Nitsu had prepared while Charmander played with Seel and Bellsprout on the garden. Mr. Nitsu was telling his adventure and how he had captured Charmander. To cut it short, the story involved lots of burning, and beating and scratches and crying, but in the end Charmander pitied Mr. Nitsu and allowed himself to be captured.

"That's an interesting story Mr. Nitsu" Sheike tried to apologize for earlier "I also have a fire pokémon with me. Susy do you want to see it?"

"Of course!! Why didn't you say it earlier!!? Come on let's go to the garden!"

They all went outside, and Sheike searched in her bag for a pokéball with a little flame drawn on it. She lifted it up and said: GO PONYTA! After the usual flash of light, a beautifull horse was standing in front of them. She had black eyes that looked like diamonds, and her tail and hair were all made fire that looked so soft.

"Waaaaaaaw… She's BEAUTIFUL!" Susy was impressed by its glamour.

"Ponyta was my first pokémon. She helped me out through a lot of different situations." She returned Seel to his pokéball to rest and pet Ponyta. Then when nobody was looking, she whispered to her

"How are you my girl? Feeling better?"

"_Of course. I'm ready for more!"_

They all went up inside and Sheike asked Svenn to distract them while she spoke to Charmander. After they left, she sat next to Ponyta on a rock, and Charmander sat in front of her.

"So tell me what did you have to tell me?"

"_Well it's like this… I let myself be captured by Mr. Nitsu because I thought he would take me home with him and then maybe I could ask somebody to help me. Thank God I found you and that you can understand me!_"

"Yes I've done it since I was little…but tell me, is something wrong?"

"_Well actually yes…you're a pokémon trainer right? I was kinda hoping you would come with me… You see, where Mr. Nitsu caught me, I wasn't near my home. I had been walking for days now, trying to look for somebody to help me. When I found him, I thought he could help me, even if he wouldn't understand me, I had to try! And well...He saw me and he started to jump like a crazy Mankey and started throwing pokéballs at me…"_

"Yes that kinda reminds me of him…"

"_Anyway, I tried to explain him I didn't want to battle him but he thought I was provoking him and just continued to fight me. He didn't even use a pokémon! He just hit me and kicked me to see if I would get tired. Well I had to defend myself! Anyway…I got here and I need you to listen."_

"Sure go ahead."

"_OK, I live near Dragon Road, on a cave. There are a lot of Charmanders, Charmeleons and Charizards, but we have also other Dragon type pokémons there, Dratini, Dragonair and Dragonite! We're all friends there, nothing to worry about. But you see, one day came this new Charizard, and we all went to welcome him to our home! He looked a bit grumpy, but we don't judge people. Anyway, how it works there is, the Fire/Dragon pokémons have a leader, it's this Charizard and he's very wise. He traveled the world and knows very much about the other pokémons. The other part of dragons, are lead by an older Dragonite. Charizard and Dragonite are friends with each other, and that's why everything is good there."_

" That's nice. Pokémon living together in peace and harmony. I like that!"

"_Yes, I enjoyed it too. But that grumpy Charizard became big trouble. He started to fight other Charizards and he would pick on Charmanders and Charmeleons, because we're smaller than him! And he came up to the leaders one day and said that it was stupid that they had 2 leaders, there should only be one, and it would be him! Everybody started to complain and the leaders tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen. He said he wanted to fight them, and if he won, they would make him leader. They didn't accept this offer, and one day during the night he was able to persuade some Charmeleons and Charmanders to obey him, they built a big cage and made the leaders prisioners!! Now he controls my home and everybody is afraid of him and has to do what he wants, otherwise we're banned from there… And nobody wants that, because it has been the home of the dragons for many centuries!..."_

"_What a sad story…" _Ponyta looked down as a way of saying, I'm sorry for you.

"That Charizard deserves a good beating! So you want us to go and help you free your leaders right? That's ok with me! I'm feeling adventurous!"

"_Oh will you really help me?? Thank you so much!"_

"No problem! Now the only thing is… we have to be able to take you with us! I don't think Mr. Nitsu will approve of that…"

"Approve of what?" Mr. Nitsu came behind Sheike and she gave a little jump.

"M-Mr. Nitsu sir!... I didn't see you…"

"Yes I know. Now, what was it that I had to approve?"

"Ahm… no it's just that…"

"You wish to take my Charmander with you??" He looked cross.

"No that's not what I meant I mean… he's yours and Susy's, I couldn't possibly…"

"Run away in the middle of the night with my Charmander?? You know the police is just a phone call away!"

"I wasn't planning on running with your Charmander, honestly sir!" She didn't know what else to say! Charmander was right, he just wouldn't listen.

"I think that we have already thanked you enough for saving Bellsprout. You can leave now!"

"Yes sir…" She returned Ponyta to her pokéball before she could jump at him and hurt him… Charmander stayed quiet and got in the house, just as Svenn was getting out with Mrs. Nitsu.

"Thank you so much for dinner" he said " and thank you Mr. Nitsu"

"Yes whatever" and got in the house. Svenn looked at Sheike but she just shrugged.

"Well thanks again and we'll be going now. Bye Susy!" Sheike waved as she picked up her bag and walked away with Svenn waving also.

"Byeee!!! See you soon!" Susy was waving but she looked sad. "One day we'll battle!"

They walked down the street and Sheike told Svenn everything Charmander had just told him.

"Poor guy… But how can we help him? We don't know the way…"

"Yes well … Let's go find a pokécenter to sleep and then we'll look for a shop that sells maps, maybe we can find something."

They went to the nearest PokéCenter, Sheike gave her Pokéballs to Nurse Joy and they went to sleep on a guests bedroom.

The next day, Sheike woke up with the sound of someone knocking on the window. She got up, and looked to her side, Svenn was still sleeping. She walked right up to the window and saw none other than Charmander!

"Hey!! What are you doing here?? If Mr. Nitsu finds you…" She opened the window so that Charmander could get in.

"_It doesn't matter. He can't blame you, you have witnesses that you came right to the Pokécenter and spent the night here, you didn't steal me. Now, wake up Svenn, put me in one of your pokéballs and let's get going! We need to leave immediately before Mr. Nitsu finds out I'm missing and does a scene…"_

"Ok let's go." She was excited. An adventure to the Dragon Road! Maybe she would be able to capture a Dratini, she really liked to have one of those. She woke up Svenn, explained him again everything and they left as soon as Nurse Joy returned her Pokémons to her. She put Charmander on the fire pokéball, and released Ponyta.

"To get there faster, Ponyta will take us. You don't mind do you?"

"_Of course not! That is… if none of you haven't eaten many éclairs, because then I can't stand your weight." _She laughed and turned so that they could place themselves on her back.

Sheike was in front, and Svenn on the back. Charmander gave them instructions of where to go and they left. It had been a long time since Sheike had had a ride on Ponyta, she had forgotten how fast she was and how good it felt to ride on her back, racing against the wind. Watching the way come and go and the leafs flying around as she passed by.

It wasn't long until they found a dead end.

* * *

**A/N** – whoof… ok I tried to make it more interesting now, but I'll write some more about their adventure later. Also you will understand why I chose that title on the other chapter. R&R! 


	5. Fire Liar 2

**A/N** – Well here's the continuation. Let's see if I can explain here the title.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon bla bla bla... :P

* * *

**Fire Liar – Pt 2**

**Chapter 5**

"Awww just when it was getting good…" Sheike got off from Ponyta's back. " A Dead End… Hey Charmander are you sure this is the right way???" She called him from the pokéball. He started looking and then confessed.

_"Well…to tell you the truth…I don't really know the way…"_

BIG drops appeared on Svenn's and Ponyta's, and Sheike's head…

"You… Don't know the way???"

_"ahmm… Well you know I spent my whole life in my little cave! I never got out much… And when I came here, well I was in Mr. Nitsu's pokéball… I couldn't see where I was going right?"_

"So we're officially lost…" Svenn sat on a rock that was near Sheike.

"This is just great! We don't have a map and we can't go back because Mr. Nitsu will find us and call the police… Oh this is just GREAT." As she said this, she leaned on the wall that was right in front of them, and the part where she leaned came down, and a secret passage opened! (**A/N** very movie like…). Of course Sheike wasn't expecting this so she fell, once again, flat on her face as the secret passage opened.

"I'm getting tired of this…" she said.

"Now this is good." Said Svenn. Charmander stepped on her and walked into the passage that was in front of them.

"Well do you mind????" Sheike got up making Charmander fall. "Where does this thing lead to?"

"Well there's only one way to find out. Let's go." Svenn lead the way. The tunnel wasn't very long and they soon got to the other side. " This must be Diglett and Dugtrio's job. They tend to do tunnels like this."

"Yes I know that. Well they sure helped us! Let's go. Where to now?" Sheike started to look everywhere but all the ways looked the same to her. There was a road leading to the right, and another one to the left. "Well Charmander?... I know you don't know the way but you must remember or know something…"

"_I think we have to go right." _They went right. "_No, maybe left." _They went left. "_You know what? We should always trust our first instincts. Let's go right."_ The passed to the right. "_Then again… if I'm wrong… second instincts are not so bad either!"_

**POF**

"That's it I've had it!!!" Sheike stayed there looking at a knocked out Charmander while she was waving furiously a branch of a tree in her hand.

"Control yourself. We have to choose. Why don't you ask Pidgey to take Charmander up in the sky so that he can try and find out where we have to go?" Svenn had always to be the one to save the day…

"Ok fine." She picked up the pokéball with the circle and star in the middle, lifted it up and said GO PIDGEY! "I need you to take Charmander up. Charmander see if you can find anything."

"_First you hit me now you want favors??"_

"NOW!" she waved the branch again.

"_Jeez I thought I was the one that spit fire…" _He got up in the sky with Pidgey and after a moment or two they came back and he told them to go right.

"_I can see some mountains on the right. I remember I could see mountains when I got out of Dragon Road's Cave."_

"Good, ok let's get on Ponyta and continue. Return Pidgey! And you too Charmander."

They continued their way and everything went well (surprisingly enough) until they got to the mountains. They stopped for a bit so that Ponyta could rest and ask Charmander for directions.

"Do you recognize anything so far?"

" _Not sure, but I do know that it was somewhere nearby that Mr. Nitsu caught me. I remember I was near this big tree that had lots of Mankeys in it."_

"Why do you remember that? Every tree as Mankeys now a days." Said Svenn while he took a sandwich from his bag and started to eat it.

"_Because when Mr. Nitsu saw me, remember I told you he started to jump like a Mankey? Well they started to jump too, I guess they thought he was saying hello or something…"_

They all laughed imagining a Mr. Nitsu jumping from tree to tree like Tarzan.

"_I'm ok now, we can continue." _Ponyta was always ready for more action. She loved to ride with Sheike and Svenn on her back too, she liked to be useful.

"It's ok, we just have to know where exactly this place with Mankey is, so that Charmander can trace his steps back and take us to Dragon Road."

"Wait… I think I can hear something." Near Svenn there were some bushes moving. Then a Mankey came out of them and started to approach Svenn.

"Hey there little fella! "He smiled at Mankey. "Can you take us to your friends?"

**POF**

Mankey gave Svenn a Double Kick attack and stole his sandwich. Then he ran away.

"Why you little… COME BACK HERE!! That's mine!!!" He ran into the bushes following Mankey.

Sheike, Charmander and Ponyta just started to laugh but ran away after him. After getting hit by a lot of branches, they found a big tree full of Mankeys.

"Wai-Wait!" Svenn was panting "My… Sand…" and fell flat on his face.

"Good job honey! You found the Mankey tree." Sheike approached the tree but the Mankeys started to jump and scream violently so she just decided to step back. "Charmander, which way now?"

"_Ok I know the way from here. We just have to follow that road until we get to a little tree that has a hole. From there we turn left and we get to this path with a sign, that says Dragon Road!"_

"Now we're getting somewhere! Come on Svenn get up"

"But my …sandwich…"

"I'll make you another one when we have the time. Come on honey we can't stop now!"

"Fine…"

Sheike returned Ponyta to her pokéball, they could walk the rest of the way now. Svenn turned to the tree full of Mankeys and screamed:

"YOU OWE ME A SANDWICH!!"

**POF**

He got hit by an apple. Aaaaand: _**-crowd-**_ **Fell flat on his face!**

A/N – no it's still not now that I can explain the title… Oh well it's definitely going to be next time:P I hope you like it so far!


	6. Fire Liar 3

**A/N** – I promise you this time I will explain the title. xD

**Disclaimer:** Just read the one on the other stories... :P and yes all the crazy (sometimes absurd) ideas are all mine. It's a gift, and a curse.

* * *

**Fire Liar – Pt 3**

**Chapter 6**

After they had walked so much they couldn't see the Mankey tree (to Svenn's relief) they got to the path that Charmander had mentioned and they saw the sign. But it didn't say Dragon Road, it said: This Way to Charizard's lair.

"_Oh no!! Charizard must have done this!! Argh it disgusts me… I hate him so much!! He wrecked my home and the peace that was there for so many years and now he's trying to look like as if he owns that cave!!! He must be stopped!"_

"I thought you said you didn't judge people…" said Svenn, and Charmander kicked him on the head. " Can I ask why is it always me that gets hit on lately??"

"Well maybe because you don't interact much and we have to think of some way to show that you are still there."

"…"

"_Enough talk! Let's get going, we just have to walk a few minutes._"

After walking a while they were stopped by 2 Charmeleon with an Unfriendly Face.

"_Halt! Where are you going??"_

"_I am here to bring these prisioners to Charizard, the Great."_

"_Fine, you can pass." _They stepped aside and let them go through.

"Prisioners?? What do you mean by that??" Sheike was starting to get worried. Svenn didn't know what was that all about but she explained it to him.

"_Oh I had to lie to them. Do you think they would have let us through if I said: hi we are here to kick Charizard's butt!"_

"I guess you're right. Ok but let's get this over with, I want to go to Pewter City and get my first badge!"

"He lied to them?

"Yeah so we could get there. Why?"

"I don't know…I think this is getting weird." He started to whisper so that Charmander that was walking ahead couldn't hear them. "I think we should be careful. Get Seel ready to Water Gun anybody who tries to attack us!" He had a serious face, so Sheike put the pokéball with the waterdrop in her pocket so she just had to reach it real fast.

"_It's right ahead! You see that big cave?? That's where I live! Let's get a bit closer…"_

They walked inside the cave, and Sheike started to notice that it was getting warm inside. Maybe because of the big concentration of Fire Pokémon… They got near these big rocks, where they hid so that they could watch the other Pokémon and so that Charmander could tell them who this big Charizard was. They started to look and they saw hundreds of Charmanders and Charmeleons! Charizards there were only 2, and they were around this big Charizard that had a scar right on his left eye. The two Charizards, that they immediately understood were female, were cleaning the big Charizard and the other one was tenderly licking his face.

"_It's the big one with the scar. He already had it when he first came here. I guess he was grumpy because he had had a recent fight or something…"_

"I don't care, I'm just going to release Seel and attack him!" Sheike was ready to get up when Charmander jumped on her head to stop her.

"_NO! you must wait! Let me go talk to him. Distract him. Then when I give the signal, you can attack him. It's easier like that. Otherwise all his guards will jump on you, your Seel can't defeat all of them at the same time!"_

And with this he left to talk to the big Charizard. When he came to him, he made a signal for the female Charizards leave him so that he could talk to Charmander alone. He was sitting in this big rock that looked like a throne. While they were talking, Sheike was translating everything to Svenn.

"_Ah, Welcome back Charmander. My most trustful Spy. What news do you bring me from the latest mission I gave you?"_

"_I completed successfully the mission my lord. The humans are behind those rocks. I must remind you that they are carrying strong pokémon with them, you should arrest them immediately!"_

"_Very well. Guards!! Get those humans and put them on the cage that was built for them yesterday."_

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?... That liar!! We have to run!!" Sheike and Svenn tried to run away but already a group of six enormous Charmeleons arrested them. They tied their hands and feet together and took them to a cage that was on the other side of the cave. It was on a big rock that also looked like a throne, Sheike assumed it was the Dragonite's throne.

"Charmander you liar!!! Why did you do this to us??" Svenn looked angry "I knew there was something wrong with you!"

"_Shut up human" _Charmander's look was not a cute and helpless little one as before, it was now confident and bad. _"You will do as you're told and there's nothing you can do to stop Charizard from conquering the world!"_

"Oh no … You know that's too cheeky. Why does every bad guy wants to control the world… You always end up losing… "

"_Shut up Sheike. Now is the moment where Charizard comes and tells you the plan."_

Charizard came with a little table and a machine, and a bunch of polaroids. He turned on the machine and started to pass the polaroids whilst explaining his plan. It was pointed to one of the walls of the cave.

"_So you see, when I first came here I saw that this was a beautiful peaceful place so like every other bad guy I had to ruin this. I was able to get together with a few Charmanders and Charmeleons and they helped me arrest the leaders. I locked away all the Dratinis and Dragonairs and Dragonites on a lake nearby. Then I banned all the other Charizards, except my two girls, so that I wouldn't have competition. I have my men talking to all the different types of Charmanders and Charmeleons they can find, and together we will rule the pokémon world!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH coughs. Well now I had to control the human world, so I sent my spy on a mission that I almost thought it was impossible. To find a human that could understand our language, and that's where you come in little girl." _He looked at Sheike with a satisfied look "_ You will translate my orders to the humans! And they will have to obey me! Or else…"_

"Or else what you big horny dragon???"

"_Or else…I'll fry your boyfriend like a French frie!!!!!!"_

"What's he saying?? Hello I don't speak Pokémon Sheike…" Svenn was looking from one to another, without having a clue of what was going on.

"He's pretty much threatening me that if I don't make part of his evil plot, he'll fry you."

"Oh great. It always has to be me. That's what I get from being cute. Everybody is jealous!"

A Charmeleon that was right next to him hit him on the head but this time (HaHa!) he wasn't able to fall flat on his face because he was tied up to a rock, a few inches from the ground. If not he would have fallen.

* * *

**A/N:** wow.. how will they get out of this mess??? I'll have to think of something. But I pretty much know what I'll make…its stupid but… this whole story is stupid so P At least you understand the title now! ) 


	7. The Escape

**A/N** – Now let's see if I can work this escape out. Oh yeah and I'm changing the title to something much more original … NOT:P

**Disclaimer:** Copy Paste :P

* * *

**The Escape**

**Chapter 7**

So there was Charizard still showing his slides (that's what I meant before, not polaroids) of his evil plan and he was threatening Svenn.

"_Or else… I'll fry your boyfriend like a French frie!!"_

"You already said that."

"_Oh. Sorry. Ahm… And that's when you come in little girl…"_

"No you said that already!..."

"_Well will somebody give me a script here????"_

Farfetch'd comes in with a script, puts a little makeup on Charizard and leaves

"_Ok I'm ready now. So. Yeah that pretty much is my plan, any questions?"_

"Ah yeah, haven't the dragonairs and dratinis already escaped by now? I'm sure a little net could control them I mean, they could just eat it or something…" asked Sheike.

"_Ah not to worry! I gave them my home-made poison. They are now poisoned AND paralyzed in the middle of the lake…"_

"Of course they are…" Sheike rolled her eyes. "Oh and one more thing…what's with the scar on the eye like Scar on Lion King?"

"_Oh this is a family thing. All the males in my family have one. My father had one and...yea my father had one."_

"Nice." But in fact she was thinking what a bunch of weirdo's.

"_Well that's it for today. My guards will feed you some fruits and tomorrow morning we will start working! Charizardette!!" _One of the Charizard females came to him. _"You will escort me to my room and spend the night there."_

"YOU PERVERT" screamed Sheike.

"_It's not that!! I'm…afraid of the dark…and ghosts…" _and with this he started sucking his thumb while the Charizard female led him deep inside the cave, where his bed should be, probably with a little teddy bear next to the bed.

The guards fed Sheike and Svenn some apples and grapes and then left them alone. Two guards stayed there to watch them but they fell immediately asleep.

"I'm getting tired of this!" Sheike whispered. "I have to get out of here! I don't have time to deal with these idiots that want to control the world! I have a pokémon League to attend to!"

"And I am missing the 9 o'clock novel on TV!!" Svenn cried.

"…"

"I mean…I'm going to lose my football match, of man running around after a ball and spitting on the floor and scratching their…" he started saying with a manly voice.

"Enough details. We have to think of something. He's such a baby maybe if we could scare him…"

Tick tack Tick tack theme song of Jeopardy

" I have an idea!!!" A little lamp lights over Sheike's head. "Can you reach Ditto??"

"Ditto?? Why the hell do you need him for?"

" I have an idea…" pssst ppssstpp pppstttt psssst (she told him his plan)

"I'll try…" He tried to loosen up the ropes a little bit so that he could reach his pocket. He caught hold of the little pokéball and tried to throw it to the floor. When it hit a light came and Ditto appeared.

"Ditto!"

"Ditto I need you to do something… Can you transform into a Charizard??" Svenn told his pokémon.

"Ditto!" and with this, he started to change its form and became a big Charizard. "Ditto we need for you to have a scar on your left eye."

"Ditto?"

"Come on we need you to do it to help us out."

He made the scar appear and then after untying them, they kicked the guards till they were unconscious and tied them to the rock. After this they went the same way that Charizard had gone, and found him on a bed made of rocks, with Charizardette next to him also sleeping but on the floor. No teddy bear.

"Now Ditto. I want you to go there, and scare Charizard." Sheike said.

"_How am I supposed to do that?"_

"Just listen carefully. Wake him up and say that you're his father. And that you're very disappointed in him and try to talk him out of controlling the world."

"_Ok… What if he finds out?"_

"He won't. Make something up!"

She hid with Svenn next to some rocks that were there, and watched carefully while Ditto came closer to Charizard and woke him up.

"_My son!!! Rise my son!!"_

"_AAhhh??? What?? Where?? When??? Its Dark!!!" _

"_My son… I am very disappointed in you!"_

"_Who are you?..."_

"_I am your father, you dumb ass" _(A/N: Copyright from Star Trek P)

"_Daddy???" _He looked quite happy to see him. And surprised. "_Didn't you die?"_

"… _Ah well… technically… yes… But I'm here; I came from the shadows and the world beyond to tell you… that I am very disappointed in what you have become!!"_

"_But… Daddy… I'm just doing as you told me to… Control the world…It was your wish…"_

"… _Well… I changed my mind!!! You shall release those humans and return the leaders to their places! You must leave this place, and never come back! Your mission now is to do something good for others!"_

"_Yes Daddy…but can't it be later??"_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm afraid of the dark … I don't want to leave now…"_

"…"

"_Please?"_

"_All right. Tomorrow morning, you will resign and release everybody! You will go out and find all the Charizards and awake the prisoners on the lake."_

"_Yes Dad. GUAAARDS… Release the humans!!" _He screamed at the guards without knowing they were unconscious and Sheike and Svenn waited a few moments before appearing.

"_Very well my son. I hope you don't disobey me." _Ditto walked away and when he was out of sight, he became Ditto again and waited for the right time to go back in his pokéball.

"So what do you want us to do now?"

"_I have an announcement to make tomorrow morning. You will sleep here on the floor and tomorrow accompany me as I speak to the rest of the Fire Pokémon."_

"Changed your mind?? Why??" Sheike asked, trying to look like she didn't know anything.

"_I'll explain everything later. Sleep now human."_

Svenn gave thumbs up to Sheike and they both slept until Charizard awoke them up the next day.

They followed him to his throne, where apparently everybody was waiting already for the big news; Charizard sat on the throne and started speaking. Sheike translated everything.

"_I come to inform everyone that I will resign from my duty of Leader of Fire Pokémon. I will also release the prisoners on the lake, and I've already released the humans. They are free to go on the condition that they will tell no one about this place. We do not want people to start coming here and disrupting this place of the peacefulness that it is."_

"You're one to talk…" Whispered Sheike to Svenn.

" _Why the sudden change??" _a group of Charmanders asked, including the one that had led them to this trap.

"_Well; I had a vision last night. A vision of my fat-… I mean… A vision of a God!! Yes!! The God of the Fire Pokémon! Entei!! He told me the world was not ready yet to be conquered by us, the Fire Pokémon and that we should wait until a better time."_

Every Charmander and Charmeleon looked amazed at Charizard while Svenn and Sheike rolled their eyes and tried to contain their laughter.

"_I want you to form groups of 6 and try to find the Charizards that were banned. The rest will release the pokémons on the lake. And you, humans. You can go now."_

They waved goodbye to everyone and left.

"Now that was … something." Sheike said when they were already out of the cave, and on Dragon Road's path to go back to Lake City.

"You bet. I just hope we can rest for a bit. I'm tired… Let's go to that lake and have another one of those naps… it felt so well."

They started to walk up the path when they were blocked by someone, who looked really angry.

" YOU STOLE MY POKEMON I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Mr. Nitsu shouted.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN…"

* * *

**A/N** – Eventually someone fell flat on their faces, I just don't know who now. Probably Sheike, it's been a while since she fell. Anyway, a stupid escape but I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know what I'll do about the next chapter, I'll think of something. You can suggest something, I'll try to fit it on the story! 


	8. Bellossom Love!

**A/N** – I'm feeling romantic today! Sorry if this story is a little bit too much lovey-dovey with mushy stuff but I'd like to talk about the romance between two pokémon. I think that the Butterfree episode, when Ash's Butterfree goes off with the Pink one is so pretty, it almost made me cry… So I took the idea from it, but with a few changes.

**Disclaimer** - always the same, never changes P

* * *

**Belossom Love!**

**Chapter 8**

After they were able to get away from Mr. Nitsu and Lake City (to Svenn's disappointment they weren't able to take a nap on the little piece of paradise), they started to slow down and decided to rest next to some trees that were there.

"Damn, that old man can sure run fast!" said Svenn panting.

"Yes but I think we lost him now."

"I really wanted to sit on that lake with you…" he frowned.

"Why? We can rest here honey"

"Yes but…It reminds me of our first date… Remember? I took you to a lake near your house, we spent the whole day there…Talking about us… and the future…"

She blushed and she got closer to him to look inside his deep brown eyes and kiss him for a long long time. But she was interrupted by one of her pokéballs that started shaking on her belt.

"What's this?" She took the pokéball that had a little leaf drawn on it, and opened it. A Chikorita came out.

"_I'm tired of being there!! I want to battle!! Come on!! I'll never evolve like this!"_

"Wow you're quite grumpy today Chikorita. You can go look for enemies if you want to."

"_Oh right because you want to stay there all cute and snuggly. Fine."_

She left the area to look for some Pokémon to beat their butt.

"Has Chikorita always been this tempered?" asked Svenn putting his arm around Sheike's waist.

She came closer to him and nodded, she didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Now where were we?" This time he blushed and they kissed. Again they were interrupted by Chikorita who came running back to them and looked scared.

"What happened?? What's the matter??" Sheike said while holding Svenn before he could kick Chikorita for ruining their moment.

"_I saw…I saw…this pokémon…"_

Sheike thought her Chikorita was talking about a rare pokémon, so she took Chikorita under her arms and ran into the bushes. Not far from there, there was a Bellossom.

"Where is this rare pokémon?? I only see a Bellossom."

"_But that's the pokémon!! That's the one I saw!!"_

"…And what's so special about it?" Sheike : --'

"_It's… The most beautiful female pokémon I have ever seen…"_

love music starts playing, hearts come out of Chikorita's eyes and little stars start glowing around Bellossom.

music wraps up with Sheike kicking Chikorita (who is male by the way, there are no lesbos in my story.)

"Will you cut it out??... You're not saying you're in love with that Bellossom are you??"

"_In love with me?" _The Bellossom approached them and was smiling. It looked rather peaceful.

"Yes my Chikorita is in love with you."

"_SHUT UP!!! She can hear you!!"_ said Chikorita crying.

"That's the point… Ask her out come on I don't have all day!"

Svenn was looking at the three pokémon in a very puzzled way.

"What the hell is going on? So what if he's in love with her? Hey Bellossom do you want to come with us?? You can be Chikorita's Girlfriend and cheer him up on battles!" he said imitating a cheerleader.

"_Well I don't know what to say… I belong to the nature, it is my home. I don't like to be stuck on a pokéball until you release me to battle. I don't like fighting other pokémon. And I will only bring you trouble if you carry me everywhere in your arms. I'm no use. My only attacks are Rain Dance and Sing."_

"That's ok we'll think of something. And Chikorita stop drooling on Svenn's shoe." Svenn cleaned his shoe with the big leaf on Chikorita's head.

"_Please Bellossom come with us. I'll protect you from whatever harm may fall upon you. Now I believe in love at first sight! Will you be my pokémon companion??"_

"_Oh… I don't know how to say this… but… I already have a boyfriend."_

Everybody falls.

"Well why didn't you say so earlier?... Come on Chikorita, she's not even your type. We'll find a nice Chikorita for you." Sheike grabbed him and took him away.

"_She…She…Rejected me…"_ Chikorita started crying, only this time he was really sad.

Sheike was carrying him on her arms, when they were suddenly attacked by a Spearow.

"You wanted a chance to battle… Here you go! GO CHIKORITA!!" She threw him to the area next to the Spearow, but Chikorita didn't move when she hit the floor. She just looked down, her leaf also down.

"Come on Chikorita!! Use Razor Leaf!!"

Chikorita didn't move and Spearow attacked with Wing Attack. Chikorita was badly damaged, after all Grass pokémons are weak against Flying.

"Chikorita come on!! Fight!! You'll lose if you don't attack him!"

But Chikorita didn't obey. He simply got up and stayed there in the same position as before.

"Sheike call him to his pokéball, he's going to get seriously hurt!"

Spearow attacked again, Fury Attack and Peck! Suddenly, Bellossom comes out of nowhere and starts to walk by the battle area. She didn't even see the Spearow. Spearow turned his attention to her, and dived to Tackle her. He hit Bellossom hard and she fell and couldn't get up. It wasn't used to battling, so it is only normal that it would be weak.

Suddenly some grass whips came out of nowhere and attacked Spearow!! It was Chikorita, protecting Bellossom!

"_Get away you flying chicken!!!"_ he screamed to Spearow.

"Come on Chikorita, let's finish him off! Use Razor Leaf!!"

Chikorita attacked, and Spearow was badly damaged. Right after that, he tried to attack with Wing Attack but Chikorita used Agility to skip the attack and use Return on Spearow. It sent him flying out on the air until it couldn't be seen anymore.

"Victory!!!!" Screamed Sheike happily and she made a little dance while she hug Svenn. "Good job Chikorita! Chikorita?" She turned to see him next to the fainted Bellossom. "Let's take her to a Poké Centre…"

Sheike carried Bellossom and they only had to walk a few minutes until they reached Pewter City.

There, they went to the pokécentre where Sheike asked Nurse Joy to take special care of Bellossom.

"She'll be ready tomorrow morning, she needs some rest."

"It's ok, we need a room to spend the night too. Tomorrow I will fight Brock to have my first badge!"

"That's good. I wish you good luck, he's a very good Rock Pokémon trainer." Nurse Joy smiled and took Bellossom and the rest of Sheike's pokéballs and Ditto to the resting room.

They all went to their room and Chikorita looked worried.

"_I want to know how she is! What if something's wrong with her?? I'll never forgive myself…"_

" You did everything you could do!" Svenn said, trying to comfort him.

"Believe us, it was really brave what you did today. They way you protected that Bellossom, even though she rej…ahm…"

"_Come on say it… Even though she rejected me…"_ He went to the window and lay down looking outside at the city, the people passing by, couples holding hands, children playing… the usual city ambiance.

"Poor thing… I wish there was something we could do…"

* * *

**A/N**: Maybe there is! I just haven't thought about one yet! P Maybe next time. 


End file.
